The Weasel and the Ferret
by sokka
Summary: For the past couple years at Hogwarts, Ron has developed feelings for the last person he'd expect: Draco Malfoy. After Christmas holidays in sixth year, Ron decides to leave early to practice Quidditch, still having anxiety issues and doesn't tell Harry. Ron never expects that he'd spend his last day of the Christmas break with Draco Malfoy. Draco/Ron. Oneshot.


**Hello everyone! This is my first story, so please forgive me if it isn't up to your standards. I actually started writing the last section first, before writing the start of the fic, which is why there is a lot more detail to body language and such at the end~ I was going to get someone to beta it, but I thought it would be nice to try a story without one first :) **

**The inspiration for this oneshot was because I had only had one yaoi ship outside of the anime/manga area, which was Harry/Draco, if you were wondering. Then from out of the blue, I wondered if there was a Ron/Draco ship, since I've never came across one before. After a few moments of imagining the pairing, I'd already produced the title: **_**The Weasel and the Ferret.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Harry Potter**_** series, Ron or Draco. If I did, there still wouldn't be a Draco/Ron pairing.**

With only one day until all the students have to return back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the youngest son of the Weasley family, decides to leave before everyone else at The Burrow. Even though they were his best friends, Ron didn't want them to know that he wanted to practice Quidditch by himself. Even though it was only a few weeks ago that he helped the Gryffindor Quidditch team win, he still wasn't confident enough, and still had anxiety issues.

He borrowed Harry's Marauders Map, to keep in handy if Lavender Brown returned to Hogwarts after Christmas. Ron had no desire to date her, having interest only for Hermione and also a strong appeal for Draco Malfoy. As everyone says, 'opposites attract', despite all the insults towards his family, there was just something about him that captivated him.

The sun was only beginning to rise, when Ron decides to depart. Harry already knew that Ron was to leave before himself, believing that he was going to attempt to finish homework that was set by Snape. He threw on his maroon sweater and an old pair of worn out jeans, along with the small bag which carried the Marauder's Map and a few sweets from his brothers' shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. While Ron ran down the stairs as quietly as he could, he almost forgot about the creaking step, just outside his parent's bedroom.

Ron was appreciative that students were allowed to use the Floo Network to travel back to Hogwarts, having no real desire to walk from Hogsmeade to the castle. Walking past the clock, showing that everyone besides his father was home, and into the living room where the fireplace was. As he threw a handful of Floo Power into the fireplace, Ron could hear footsteps scurrying above, before walking into the heatless green fire.

"Hogwarts!" he shouted, quietly as he could while bringing his elbows towards his body and closing his eyes. Ron never enjoyed watching the other fireplaces zoom past, which usually have him motion sickness for a short period of time. Shortly after departing the Burrow, he'd arrived in Hogwarts, specifically Professor McGonagall's office. She glanced over her work to watch Ron climb out of the grate.

"Morning, Mr Weasley. Please try to keep the amount of ash on the carpet to a minimum. Just before, Mr Creevey almost ruined the carpet from the expanse of ash he carried while leaving the fireplace."

"Yes, Professor."

"It is odd to see yourself without Potter and Miss Granger. Nevertheless, it is good to see you," Professor McGonagall smiled before going back to her work. "Oh, and they are still serving crumpets and eggnog, if you wanted to have breakfast."

"Thanks for that," he said, when he left McGonagall's office. Ron had almost forgotten about breakfast after having so much to do before leaving home. He glanced through one of the corridor windows, walking towards Gryffindor Tower; the sun had finally risen over the grounds, still covered in a thick sheet of snow. Looking at the ground below, it appeared that no one had been walking through the snow for some time.

"Baubles," Ron said loudly, when he reached the Fat Lady's portrait. He never had trouble with remembering the passwords for the Gryffindor tower, unlike fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom.

"That's wrong," the Fat Lady winced, appearing to be rather paler than usual. "And please don't shout."

"D'you mean to say that there's a new password?"

"Yes, it was changed over Christmas break."

"Then how do the Gryffindor students get into the common room then?" Ron complained, throwing his arms in the air. "Never mind, I'll be back with the new password. Don't you dare change it again while I'm gone, got it?"

Ron stepped away from the portrait and towards the Great Hall. He didn't realise how hungry he was until now and hoped that there would still be crumpets and also cranberry sauce left. The atmosphere of the castle was very strange; having most of the students absent. While walking down the various staircases, Ron almost forgot that he was supposed to avoid Lavender, which is if she had already arrived. Trying to act casual, he looked around the corner to make sure Lavender didn't happen to be standing outside the Entrance Hall.

"What on earth are you doing, Ron?" a rather familiar voice echoed behind him. Ron quickly turned around to see Parvati Patil, causing Ron to panic since Parvati was Lavender's best friend.

"Hey, Parvati," he exhaled. "I was just checking to see who was in the Entrance Hall. It's nothing, really." While they walked into the Great Hall, they talked about what happened over Christmas Break. After Parvati explained the story of how she had to look after her twin, Padma after getting food poisoning, Ron had finished off four crumpets with cranberry sauce along with a few pieces of toast. "Is Lavender at Hogwarts already?" he inquired, watching the food slowly disapparate from the tables.

"No, she won't be back until later this afternoon."

This was _very_ good news for Ron. "Oh. Do you also happen to know the new password? Cannot believe she changed it while everyone was on Christmas Break," who was still annoyed about the sudden change of passwords.

"It's Abstinence. I had to ask Professor McGonagall since I doubt that anyone besides those how stayed at Hogwarts knew," Parvati clarified, slowly leaving the table. "Hopefully she'll tell everyone who arrives through the Floo Network what the new password is or everyone in Gryffindor will be unable to enter. I've got to go to see Professor Trelawney now, see you later Ron."

After Parvati was no longer in the Great Hall, Ron decided it was time to head up towards the common room. While walking out of the Hall, he saw Draco stalking in the direction of the dungeons, causing his heart to skip a beat. Ron made sure that he'd understand why of all people to be attracted to, it was him. Still, he finally knew the password, unless the Fat Lady decided to change it in an hour since Ron stalked off. Even though he had been in the Great Hall for just over an hour, there definitely were more students in the corridors. Most of the arrivals were from the first or second years; parents clearly wanting them to arrive by Floo Network than Hogwarts Express.

While Ron returned to the seventh floor of the castle, there was a large group of Gryffindor students arguing with the Fat Lady. There wasn't anyone familiar in the crowd except Colin Creevey, with his camera flashing every now and again. Apparently he hadn't been told about the new password, even though he arrived before Ron.

"Move aside pipsqueaks, or do you want to stand outside in the corridor?" Ron spoke with a slightly annoyed tone. "Abstinence."

"Correct. You may enter," the Fat Lady approved, swinging the portrait backward, allowing Ron to enter. Everyone except for Ron cheered as they returned to their familiar common room. With no time to waste, Ron quickly headed towards the male Fifth Year dormitories. No one had arrived so far, which allowed him to change into his Quidditch uniform, with no interruptions.

Before Ron left the dormitory, he quickly took out the Marauder's Map, tapping it with his wand and reciting, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map activated, revealing the contents to him. Ron didn't spend any time to talk notice of who had already arrived and quickly opened to where the map displayed the Quidditch pitch. No one was at the pitch or anywhere nearby, which was a relief for him, trying to keep his training secret. After searching for the quickest route to the pitch, Ron tapped the Marauder's Map with his wand and said, "Mischief managed."

There was a chill in the air as Ron walked through the snow, towards the Quidditch pitch, broomstick in hand. It was obvious that no one had been outside for a long time, as Ron never saw any footprints left in the snow, well not in this area of the castle. He'd decided to walk past the Herbology greenhouses and over one of the bridges, standing above a stream that's part of the Black Lake.

When Ron arrived inside the Quidditch pitch, he quickly jumped onto his broomstick and soared towards one set of hoops. After mimicking various ways he could try to protect the hoops, Ron realised that he really needed someone to be throwing the Quaffle, or this practice would be useless. Just as Ron contemplated on whether he should stop training or just cast a charm on the Quaffle to allow it to move on its own, Draco suddenly appeared on the edge of the pitch, dressed in an emerald green sweater. Believing it was all a dream, Ron slapped his face a few time, seeing if he would wake up. It wasn't a dream and now he had sore cheeks.

"Think you could help me practice?" Ron called out, oblivious to what he was doing. Of course Malfoy wouldn't help him. He'd always made it clear that despite being both purebloods, they were different classes. "A-Actually, don't bother-"

"Sure, I'll do it," the Slytherin boy granted.

"Huh?" Ron looked below, realising that the last person he'd expect help him with anything, was in fact helping out. _This is a dream, all a dream_… He looked down below and saw Draco taking off from the frosty grass. "Breathe in, breathe out," Ron whispered to himself, heart beating at an abnormal rate and cheeks starting to flush.

Draco was now a few metres away from Ron, with a slight scowl growing on his pale, pointed face and the Quaffle under his arm. "What did you need help with? Didn't you guys defeat Slytherin with like a hundred point lead, or something?" he muttered, clearly annoyed that his team lost. "Why don't you ask Potter or someone on your team?"

"I didn't really want anyone to know that I was training secretly, but you caught me, so I'm busted," Ron explained, sensing that his face had turned beet red. "Just want someone to try throwing the Quaffle into the hoops, that's all…"

Draco shrugged, acknowledging what the plan was and flew in the opposite direction, preparing himself to go towards Ron. He was always the Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team and yet, in Ron's eyes, looked like he'd been playing as a Chaser. "I wouldn't be surprised if he excelled at being the other positions, Beater and Keeper. He definitely is a pro at this," Ron whispered to himself, watching his opponent flying at an incredible speed.

As Ron prepared himself, waiting for Draco to throw the Quaffle into one of the three hoops behind him, all he could image was the roar of the Gryffindor crowd after defeating Slytherin. With the red and gold flashing to the side and celebration with the team, the cold blast of wind snapped Ron back into reality; Draco was beginning to throw the Quaffle. _Which post will he aim for?_ The Quaffle came towards me, fast and all Ron could do was hope that he'd block the attack. He quickly turned his body to the side, protecting the largest hoop and blocked the attack. Rather than throwing the Quaffle back, he put it under his arm and rubbed where it clashed with the Quaffle, descending towards the grass.

"Stopping already, Weasley?" Draco's voice shouted from above. "Is this what I'm supposed to expect with the other Gryffindor Quidditch players? Stop when you have the Quaffle or Bludgers hit you? _Why am I even surprised…?_"

"Of course you'd stop if a Bludger hit you! You'd be mad if you didn't!" Ron yelled as he put his broomstick and the Quaffle on the ground. "They are made of iron and can easily break bones! I have no desire in breaking any of mine or any bruises from the Quaffle."

Draco was on the grass now, striding towards Ron, his Nimbus 2001 broomstick in hand. The look on his face was intense, head looming above Ron's. Before Ron realised what was happening, Draco slapped his face, causing him to stagger backwards and falling over his broomstick. "There! Now you'll have a bruise," smirked Draco, eyes narrowing. "You better not start crying Weasley, or I'll hit you again."

"As if I'd cry from falling over," Ron retorted, sitting on the sodden grass, no longer covered in snow. Draco started to walk towards Ron. "I'm not a baby, Malfoy." He wanted to give payback, but was unsure what to do. If he punched him, Draco would clearly make an excuse to bring his father into this; if I throw what is left of the snow from the Quidditch pitch, he'd acknowledge how childish that was. There wasn't a lot of options and decided to pull one of Draco's legs, causing him to fall onto his ass.

"What the hell, Weasley?" cried Malfoy, looking down at his expensive pants. "Do you know how much these cost? Probably equivalent to a year's salary for your father, maybe even two! And don't get me started on the price of this sweater!" Ron had grown used to the Slytherin boy's insults about his family's lack of money compared to his, so he shrugged casually while standing up in his place.

"I'm gonna go have a shower. Thanks for helping me, Malfoy," thanked Ron, with the Quaffle in one hand and his own broomstick in the other. His back and ass were soaked from falling into the grass, but he didn't mind; it was from Malfoy. Ron was disappointed that Draco didn't reply, not even to say how horrible it was. Letting out a sigh, Ron dropped the items in his hands on the wooden bench, while he entered the Gryffindor change rooms. "Bloody hell, I didn't even bring a spare set of clothes to wear. Why did I have to get changed in the dorm?"

"That is normally what you're _supposed_ to do, Weasley," the familiar voice muttered from behind Ron, towards the entrance of the change rooms. Ron's heart was racing; flabbergasted that Malfoy had returned. "Don't tell anyone about what happened before, 'kay?" Draco commanded, walking in the direction of Ron. So many feelings and emotions ran through Ron's body; wanting to cry and scream. He realised after so many weeks of wondering why he'd liked Malfoy; he was attracted to him. Rather than cry from joy, Ron ran to Draco, putting his arms around him.

Ron's lips pressed against Draco's in an unexpected caress. His hands clutched at the nape, the sudden touch of his hands caused Draco to shudder through his body underneath the emerald green sweater. His fingers drifted along, towards Draco's jawline. In Ron's mind, he was freaking out from he was doing.

Fury and anguish pulsed through the Slytherin boy, boiling his blood. He had untainted blood, unlike Weasley, and did not want to have any associations with him, let alone kissed by him. Trying to be released from his grasp, Ron quickly pins Draco onto the wooden floors of the Gryffindor change rooms. They both knew the obvious fact that they were both male and found one another uncouth. Ron knew Draco wanted him to let go of his grip, but he wouldn't stop, getting rid of his emerald sweater. He tried to flee. "Stop this, now!"

Ron descended his gaze, with a smirk which suited Malfoy a lot more. "Why? Haven't you always wondered what it would be like with a guy?"

"Why? We do not to state the obvious, Weasley. Also, I have never had the image of being with a guy, sexually. So can you just get yourself off my stomach?" Draco groaned, in discomfort. To his displeasure, Ron moved closer, suggesting that if anyone were to catch them, all they'd have to do is use the Confundus charm. Draco's eyebrows rose, then stared into blue eyes above his own. "Are you _seriously_ going to challenge me, Weasley?" His body tensed, prepared to lunge at full force. "I doubt you'd be able to stay up for long."

Rather than continue irritating Draco, Ron kissed him once again, with passion. If he wasn't going to have some lustful sex, Ron would at least give him a memorable kiss. It wasn't as short as their first and to Ron's surprise, it was incredibly enticing. Draco didn't pull away this time, and was returning the osculation.

After a few moments had passed, Ron released Draco from his grip and rolled onto his back. Draco instantly jumped up and looked anywhere besides Ron. "You better not tell anyone about this, or you'll regret it, Weasley." Wiping off any unwanted dust off his clothes, he walked towards the entry of the Gryffindor change rooms. "Don't you ever do that to me again, got it?" he endorsed for the final time, as he left the room.

As Ron touched his lips, he closed his eyes. "Only if you don't tell anyone, either."

**That's the end. I was originally going to write a sex scene but it felt so… **_**weird**_**. I'm familiar with a variety of yaoi anime and manga, but writing it is such a different feeling. Or maybe it was because I cringed for the majority of time, while imagining Ron and Draco having sex… **

**If you liked it, please let me know in a review. Also tell me if there was anything you didn't understand or could've made clearer. Thanks.**


End file.
